


Mira Vs Lampenis

by MiracleFishyBitch



Series: lampenis [1]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Crack Fic, Crack Fiction, F/M, Mira is a friend's character and she has a awesome fic of Mira X Trager, Mr. Trager, am I righy, and read some lampenis, crack fanfiction, or more like lamepenis.., read Mr. Trager first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleFishyBitch/pseuds/MiracleFishyBitch
Summary: Before reading this, you might want to read this first; (Mr.Trager Mira x Trager) https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542304/chapters/36080211And this; (Lampenis) https://archiveofourown.org/works/15463350Both works done by my dear friend; One_sarcastic-bitch





	Mira Vs Lampenis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [One_sadistic_bitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_sadistic_bitch/gifts).



Everything was perfect and romance like wow, Mira and Rick; both sitting on a dining table outside on this beautiful night. They were so in love, like very much that they basically spoke though each other by their lovin' gazes. Soon the sound of the piddle-paddle of paws came close to them, it was a good boi. The shibe that wore a waiters outfit, rest it's snoot on the velvet cloth table as the doggo wagged it's small, fluffy tail eagerly. 

"Ah, hoomans." The doggo spoke in a deep, French accent, "what will I take your order for today?"

"I would like some dick." Mira said, giving a strong wink to Rick. 

"I'll have what she's having."

"Rick, no - that's not -." But Mira was cut off, as the ground started to rumble.

The doggo started to panic as he knew what it was.  
"The belly of the beast, it's hungry." He warned in his deep French accent as he prance away in a hurry. 

Rick and Mira stood from away from the table just in time as a crack below was starting to form and begun to swallow the table, but not just before a regulator shaped figure burst out from the earth and through the table. As this happened, shooting star started to play.

"I like crack, but, not this type of cracks." Trager commented as he watched more form on the ground as the land tremble, swallow anything that happened to be on the earthquake's path.

The box figure that broke through the ground not too long ago was fumbling on the ground like a dying fish, what a fucking loser. No wonder this bitch couldn't get up, it had a bad case of chicken legs. Not to mention it's scrawny legs could hardly support their pathetic, rectangle body.

"Fuck not again, I thought those dumbasses took care of it." Rick sigh. "Their basement is weak game."

Somehow, the box troll manage to jump up and stand on its twigs of legs, it burst a scrawny arm out the side of its shell and pointed at Mira.

"You." The Lampenis spoke, "you stole my grandpa senpai, I challenge you to battle to death, mkay." He cried, fiercely pointing at Mira the lady.

She inhale deeply and closed her eyes, a disappointed look on her face. "I knew this day would cum..." She then looked at Rick, "Daddy, there's something I need to tell you."

Before Rick could say or do anything, Mira stepped back and formed her hands together in multiple signs; it was like she was casting a nin-justu..! Soon a dark cloud of blackest black covered, the dark clouds soon rolling away to relieve her form. she was a ninja..! Dressed in black attire with a long red scarf covering her lower face. She had the kunais, and ninja stars, and katana and more ninja things. 

"I never told you this, but I was born in a hidden village of ninjas. We held secret accident knowledge of the waytm of ninjas, but soon lampenis attacked my ninja village and I was left as the only survivor. Now I swear vengeance." She said. "Now he threatens to take my senpai and I can't afford that."

"Mira, this isn't even your canon backstory, what the fuck." Rick said, confused by all this. "Also, every time you say ninja, I'm taking a shot of tequila."

"and now I'm going to kill her!" Scream Lampenis as he ran towards Mira. "Enough petty talk, fight me..!" 

Mira soon stood in a stance and clamp her palms together, forming a blue ball of energy in her hands. "RAAAAASSSENGAAAAAAAAN..!" She yelled as she threw the ball of blue to lampenis, causing a massive.

((Find out next time to know what happens! :3<))


End file.
